1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for wireless communication involving the transmission of indemnification data for retail transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephones, personal communication system (PCS) devices, personal digital assistants (PDA) and other forms of wireless communications are ubiquitous. Many individuals have one or more of these communication devices. In some embodiments, multiple functionalities are incorporated into a single device. For example, it is known to combine a wireless telephone with a PDA.
Telephones, and wireless devices may also be used to obtain services. For example, it is possible to dial a telephone number to receive a daily horoscope, a joke of the day, or the like. In another example, consumers may dial a telephone number using a “900” area code. In these examples, some services are delivered to the consumer via the telephone and, in turn, the consumer pays for the services through billing to the consumer's telephone company. While it is known to use a telephone for services delivered through the telephone, there is no convenient technique by which one may use a telephone to complete a transaction in a retail setting. Although consumers often carry one or more wireless communication devices, these devices are not used to complete a transaction in a retail setting. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method that allows a wireless communication device to be used to complete a transaction in a retail setting. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.